O Amanhecer De Um Novo Dia
by Persephone Ani
Summary: [One Shot] - Uma comemoração de Ano Novo no Aoi-ya! [Misao x Aoshi]


**O Amanhecer De Um Novo Dia**

Era uma noite fria de inverno. 31 de dezembro, a passagem para um novo ciclo de vida, um novo ano. Todos estavam comemorando alegremente no Aoi-ya. Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Megumi e Yahiko eram os convidados de honra daquela festa tão divertida que Okina preparara. Em quesito diversão, o velho ninja sabia surpreender a todos.

Só havia uma pessoa que não estava se divertindo com a festança. Estava sentada isolada num canto de seu quarto, olhando pela janela, esperando que ninguém notasse a sua ausência, que ninguém sentisse a sua falta. Mas, isso era impossível. Logo notaram a ausência de Makimachi Misao. Estava faltando algo muito importante naquela celebração, estava faltando a alma da festa – a alegria contagiante de Misao.

Não demoraram em perceberem a causa da ausência da menina. Só havia um motivo para que ela não estivesse contagiando o ambiente com seus risos e seus olhos brilhantes – Aoshi Shinomori. Sim, não era somente Misao que estava ausente, o Onmitsu Okashira da Oniwabanshuu também não estava presente. De certo, estava no templo que ficava perto do Aoi-ya meditando. Aoshi não fizera outra coisa desde a derrota de Makoto Shishio.

Himura se prontificou a ir procurar a menina ninja e conversar com ela. Não demorou a encontrá-la na escuridão de seu quarto, iluminado somente pela luz da Lua que adentrava pela janela. Misao estava melancólica olhando para o céu, como se esperasse por um milagre. Ela estava esperando que ele viesse buscá-la. Em um ímpeto de alegria, virou-se bruscamente em direção a pessoa que entrava em seu quarto, imaginando que fosse quem ela aguardava.

- _Aoshi-sama!_ Disse Misao com um sorriso vibrante na face, mas logo aquele sorriso desaparecera. –_ Ah, é você, Himura..._

Kenshin fez uma careta ao ouvir a falta de animação com que a garota se dirigiu a ela ao saber que não era o Aoshi.

-_ Este servo veio conversar com a senhorita._ Disse Himura.

-_ Eu não estou com vontade de festejar o ano novo, Himura. Se veio até aqui para me convencer a ir até a festa, perdeu o seu tempo._ Disse a garota amargamente.

-_ Acalme-se, senhorita Misao. Este servo veio até aqui porque estava preocupado. Toda essa melancolia é pelo motivo de que a senhorita está esperando por ele, não estou certo, Misao?_ Questionou Kenshin.

-_ Não consigo esconder nada de você, não é Himura? Mas, Aoshi não virá. Ele não sai daquele maldito templo desde a derrota de Shishio. E eu... Ainda não consegui tirar um sorriso de seu rosto._ Disse Misao com muita tristeza na voz, mas com determinação.

-_ Por que a senhorita Misao não vai até o templo?_ Perguntou Himura.

-_ O quê?_ Questionou a garota, surpreendida.

-_ Tenho certeza de que Aoshi ficará muito feliz em ver a senhorita._ Afirmou Himura, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Misao foi lentamente recobrando sua alegria que contagiava a todos em sua volta e o brilho de seus olhos. Himura tinha acabado de afirmar que Aoshi gostaria de vê-la. Ele não afirmaria isso da boca pra fora. E, agora, ela tinha um motivo para ficar feliz. Ainda faltava meia hora para meia-noite e ela poderia passar a virada de ano ao lado de seu amado Aoshi-sama.

-_ Obrigada Himura!_ Agradeceu a garota com um de seus lindos sorrisos inocentes e pôs-se a correr em direção da cozinha.

Kaoru viu a menina passando e se encheu de alegria ao pensar que Himura tinha convencido a menina a vir comemorar com eles.

-_ Que bom que veio comemorar com a gente, Misao._ Disse Kaoru alegremente.

-_ Desculpem... Mas, eu vou comemorar o ano novo com o Aoshi-sama!_ Disse a menina antes de ir para a cozinha.

Como Aoshi não bebia bebidas alcoólicas, ela mesma faria um chá para os dois. O preferido de Aoshi. Após terminar de preparar o chá, colocou os dois copos numa bandeja e pôs-se a correr em direção ao templo. Suas habilidades ninjas permitiam-lhe correr sem que uma única gota de chá se derramasse no chão. Ela própria ficava orgulhosa de como tinha evoluído.

Entrou lentamente no templo, em profundo silêncio, procurando Aoshi com o olhar.

-_ O que veio fazer aqui, Misao?_ Perguntou o ninja, que estava em posição de meditação, mas tinha relaxado para dar atenção à menina.

-_ Eu... Eu vim trazer-lhe um pouco de chá. E vim fazer-lhe companhia. Achei que estaria se sentindo sozinho aqui._ Respondeu a menina. –_ Espero não estar te atrapalhando, Aoshi-sama._

-_ Não se preocupe. Não me atrapalha, Misao._ Disse o ninja antes de levantar-se e virar-se para a menina.

Aquela visão lhe surpreendeu. Parecia estar vendo uma deusa na sua frente. A mais bela das deusas. Misao estava vestindo um lindo kimono branco com detalhes em azul escuro. Seu longo cabelo estava solto sobre seus ombros. Aquela Misao que via na sua frente não parecia mais aquela menininha que ajudara a criar. Ela parecia uma mulher. Uma mulher que estava pronta a amá-lo. Aoshi entrou num grande conflito em sua mente. Desde que reencontrara Misao sempre procurara estar afastado dela, para que seu corpo fraco não cometesse o delito de desejá-la. Mas, não era só seu corpo que desejava aquela Misao. Sua mente também o queria. E Aoshi lutava todos os dias contra esse desejo.

Como Misao notou a paralisia momentânea de Aoshi, resolveu perguntar-lhe:

-_ O que foi, Aoshi-sama?_

Voltando a si, Aoshi respondeu:

-_ Não é nada, Misao. Vamos tomar o chá._ E voltou-se a sentar, apontando um lugar à sua frente para a menina instalar-se.

E ambos tomaram seu chá em silêncio, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

-_ Faça um desejo para as estrelas, Aoshi-sama._ Disse a garota com um lindo sorriso em seu rosto, um sorriso que ela tinha apenas para seu amado Aoshi.

-_ Eu não acredito nessas bobagens, Misao._ Disse Aoshi.

-_ Pois, deveria acreditar._ Disse Misao.

-_ E, por que deveria?_ Perguntou Aoshi.

-_ Porque, ano passado eu fiz um pedido para as estrelas. E ele se realizou._ Respondeu a Misao, sem perder o sorriso em seu rosto.

-_ Posso saber que pedido foi esse?_ Perguntou o ninja.

Misao olhou para Aoshi, ruborizando-se um pouco, pois olhava diretamente no profundo daqueles olhos azuis tão frios e misteriosos que tanto amava.

-_ Que, esse ano, eu encontraria você, Aoshi-sama. E que, pudesse estar ao seu lado num momento como este._ Respondeu a menina.

Aoshi foi levando lentamente sua mão até o rosto de Misao, o que fez com que a menina se ruborizasse mais, e sem perceber, tinha conseguido o que tanto queria – um sorriso de Aoshi. Fora um sorriso quase imperceptível, mas que pertencia somente a ela.

-_ Aoshi, eu...­ _Disse a menina timidamente.

Antes que ela pudesse terminar sua fala, Aoshi tinha tomado seus lábios num longo beijo apaixonado. A garota ficara surpresa de início, mas logo começara a corresponder o beijo de seu amado. Era um beijo suave e lento, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ardente e apaixonado. Um beijo que ambos guardariam para sempre em suas mais doces lembranças. Um beijo que iniciaria o elo de amor que os dois haviam formado.

Aoshi e Misao dormiram juntos essa noite. Haviam, finalmente, se entregado ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Esse seria um ano novo inesquecível para o casal. E o ano que estava começando seria repleto de sonhos e felicidades que os dois realizariam juntos.

_"The world now opens its eyes and sees_

_The dawning of a new day..."._

**OWARI**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_("O mundo abre seus olhos agora e vê _

_O amanhecer de um novo dia...".)_

**Notas da autora:**

****

Bom, esse foi meu primeiro fanfic de Rurouni Kenshin

E fiz um romance entre meu casal preferido _Aoshi & Misao _

Acho os dois um casal muito fofo --

Olha, os personagens podem estar meio OOC nesse fic u.u" Mas é pq faz tempo que não leio RK...

Espero que vocês gostem da fic

Deixem coments )


End file.
